This invention relates to leak detection methods and systems, and more particularly, to automotive fuel leak detection using a pressure switch and time.
In a vapor handling system for a vehicle, fuel vapor that escapes from a fuel tank is stored in a canister. If there is a leak in the fuel tank, the canister, or any other component of the vapor handling system, fuel vapor could exit through the leak to escape into the atmosphere.
Vapor leakage may be detected through evaporative monitoring. This evaporative monitoring may be performed while an engine is running, where pressure decrease may be analyzed. This type of evaporative monitoring may detect 1 mm and larger leaks, however, it is believed that many parameters influence the accuracy of the diagnosis. Therefore, it is believed that evaporative monitoring when the engine is off is more reliable.
The present invention provides a method of leak detection in a closed vapor handling system of an automotive vehicle, wherein an engine is shut off. The method includes providing pressure switch and a time counter, closing a shut off valve, waiting for a no test delay, evaluating whether the pressure switch is closed, incrementing the time counter if the pressure switch is open, and comparing the time counter to a time control value if the pressure switch is open.
The present invention also provides another method of leak detection in a closed vapor handling system of an automotive vehicle, wherein an engine is shut off. This method includes providing a pressure switch and an engine management system to receive pressure signals from the pressure switch, determining whether the engine is off, closing a shut off valve, opening a control valve, generating a vacuum within a monitoring period, evaluating whether the pressure switch is closed, setting the time counter to zero if the pressure switch is closed, incrementing a time counter if the pressure switch is open, comparing the time counter to a time control value if the pressure switch is open, determining a no leak condition if the time counter does not exceed the time control value, and determining a leak condition if the time counter exceeds the time control value.
The present invention also provides an automotive evaporative leak detection system. The system includes a pressure switch, a shut off valve and a processor operatively coupled to the pressure switch and the shut off valve and receiving pressure signals from the pressure switch and sending signals to the shut off valve. The processor closes a shut off valve, waits for a no test delay, evaluates whether the pressure switch is closed, increments a time counter and compares the time counter to a time control value.
The present invention further provides another automotive evaporative leak detection system. This system includes a pressure switch located on a conduit between a fuel tank and a canister, a shut off valve located between the canister and an atmosphere, a control valve located between the canister and the engine, and a processor operatively coupled to the shut-off valve, the control valve, and the pressure switch and receiving pressure signals from the pressure switch and sending signals to the shut off valve and the control valve. The canister communicates with the atmosphere, and the fuel tank communicates with an engine. The processor opens and closes the shut off valve and the control valve, generates a vacuum within a monitoring period, evaluates whether the pressure switch is closed, increments a time counter and compares the time counter to a time control value.